


Право злиться

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Медленно, но верно он прощает ее за убийство; ей бы хотелось, чтобы он ненавидел ее целую вечность.





	Право злиться

Люк имеет право злиться.  
Это, пожалуй, первая и единственная мысль, которая застревает у Джессики в голове, когда он вышибает ее спиной лобовое стекло из автобуса.  
Люк имеет право злиться, а она имеет право почувствовать себя виноватой, получить по заслугам, дальше по списку.  
Они не разговаривают с того случая; не то чтобы ей хотелось с ним поговорить. Не то чтобы ей вообще хотелось обсуждать происходящее. Только он все равно почему-то закрывает ее собой от долбанутой девахи в красном, и какая уж тут романтика и обещания навсегда и насовсем. Так повелось: из них четверых он — в огне не горит, ножом не режется, под градом пуль страдают лишь шмотки. Так уж повелось, и она совершенно не ждет прощения.  
Люк перестает смотреть на нее как на чудовище — вот что злит, вот что бесит.  
Все планы по самобичеванию летят коту под хвост.  
— Однажды я смогу тебя простить.  
Нокаут.  
Удар под дых.  
Спасибо, что паническую атаку не провоцирует.  
Джессика говорит ему что-то язвительное в ответ и уходит. Сбегает до ближайшего бара, потому что знает: когда тебя прощают, наказывать себя сложнее. Лучше бы он еще раз швырнул ее в стену, какая уже разница. Вместо этого Люк касается ее плеча и задает этот дежурный, застрявший у всех в горле вопрос. Ты как, в порядке? Они тут все не в порядке, так и смысл об этом вообще говорить? Она зачем-то кивает.  
Она зачем-то кивает, хотя хочет ему напомнить, что вообще-то убила его жену. И он должен ее ненавидеть. Злиться на нее должен, орать, бить морду. И так до конца дней; можно до конца ее дней, не обязательно своих или дней вообще.  
Люк не выглядит злым.  
И от этого тошно в три раза больше.  
Как-то раз по пьяни Джессика слышала о существовании мультивселенной, других миров и прочего. Подумать — так это полный бред; хотя учитывая тот факт, что сама ее жизнь — бред, можно и поверить.  
В каком-нибудь другом мире она, может, и заслужила его прощение.  
В каком-нибудь другом мире она, может, и не чувствует себя паршиво, если он вдруг улыбнется ей, дотронется до ее плеча или пошутит.  
Люк больше не злится, а Джессика глушит очередную порцию виски.  
Пары лет как и не было; их двоих, впрочем, тоже практически не было.


End file.
